Maybe One Day
by ChocoKitty999
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal day like always. That was until dinner. Kano and Mary had a very special announcement. An announcement that broke my heart. As days flow by, I'll be here, still waiting for her. Pairings: One-Sided Seto/Mary, Kano/Mary, Past Kano/Kido. Hints of Hibiya/Konoha.


**A/N: This is my first ever story I wrote on fanfiction. If you are going to review, then please leave constructive criticism to help me become a better writer. That is all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

I was trying to watch some television but it's impossible if you're sitting next to Momo and Hibiya. Momo has been trying to get Hibiya to go to this maid cafe with her. Hibiya kept saying no. Unfortunately, Momo is very persistent. Konoha was outside drawing a robin he saw. Kido was reading The Hunger Games. I finally gave up trying to watch television. I looked around. Ene was making Shintarou mad... again. That when I noticed Mary and Kano were gone.

"Hey guys, have you either seen Mary or Kano?"

"I haven't seen them since this morning."

"No."

"Nope."

"Haven't seen them."

I bit my lips. I knew Kano had a tiny well not so tiny crush on Mary. But so do I. I shrugged. I'm sure Mary probably picking flowers and Kano probably playing tricks on people. Then Konoha came in with a surprised look on his face.

"What are you surprised about?" asked Kido in a bored way. She always said things in a bored way. It the only emotion she showed ever since her breakup with Kano three months ago.

"Nothing." said Konoha a bit too quickly. Kido just shrugged and went back reading. Hibiya quickly got up and dragged Konoha out of the room to somewhere. I rolled my eyes at them.

Mary came in carrying a bouquet of pink and white roses and was smiling a smile that seem too big for her face. She said hello before skipping upstairs. Kano came in and he wore a smile exactly like Mary. He gave us a nod of acknowledgement and ran upstairs. Kido's glare followed him. She slammed her book closed before going to her room.

"I'll order pizza." I said knowing Kido would probably forget to make dinner. Again.

Finally, the pizza guy came. Almost Everyone was seated at table. Hibiya and Konoha were sitting too close to each other. Ene was teasing Shintarou again and Shintarou was trying (and failing) to ignore her. Kido had her headphones on and was ignoring everyone. Momo was eagerly picking out her pizza pieces. I noticed Mary and Kano weren't here. Then they came downstairs. They looked like they were going somewhere.

Mary was wearing a white dress that ended above her knees. It had a red sash and she was wearing two red bows in her hair. Also Mary was wearing her short heeled white shoes that Momo bought her last week. Kano was wearing a black suit with a red tie that matched his eyes and new brown shoes. They both looked very nice and in Mary case, really really cute.

"Where you guys going?" asked Momo. She tilted her head to a side. Her eyes filled with curiosity.

"On our very first date." said Mary. She was wearing the same smile she wore earlier. Kano was wearing the same smile as Mary. I felt a single tear fall down my cheek when she said that. Everyone, besides me and Kido, were congratulating them. Kido just walked past them and upstairs. I saw tears in her tears. Some tears fell down on my cheek.

"Seto, are you okay?" asked Shintarou. He caught me silently crying.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine." I said. I wiped my tears away. I flashed him a fake small smile.

Immediately, I stood up. I went over to Kano and Mary. I gave them a big hug and a giant fake smile

"Congratulations guys." I said. Quickly, I disappeared and ran upstairs.

I walked into my room and jumped onto my bed. My cries were muffled by my pillow. Mary. Sweet Mary. I couldn't believe she dating Kano. For once, I'm **jealous **of _Kano. _Who would've guessed huh? Mary. She so cute and naive. How did she end up with Kano? I'll guess I'll never know. Kano is the one she wants. Not me.

Mary will never be mine. I wish I was the one who be there for Mary. It isn't me who holding her. It Kano. She'll laugh at _Kano's _jokes. She be in _Kano's _arms. And _Kano _will be the one comforting her when she misses her mother. It won't be Seto and Mary. Instead it'll be Kano and Mary. I sighed. If Mary happy, I'll guess I deal with it for her. But if Kano will do a repeat of Kido with her, making Mary emotionless, then he'll deal with me. But the way they looked at each other, it probably won't happen. Ever.

If Mary happy with _him, _then I'm happy. For her. Only for her.

I still have hope that maybe one day, she'll love me. That she'll love me like I love her. Maybe. Just maybe one day.

But until then. I wait for her.

As days flow by, I'll be here still, waiting for her.

_~Fin~ _


End file.
